snapchat_geofiltersfandomcom-20200214-history
Europe
Africa * Asia * Europe * North America & Caribbean ** USA *** Most important cities *** All states * Oceania * South & Central America = EUROPE = First you will find the top 8 countries (numbered) with the most geofilters, and after them is a list of every european country in alphabetical order. 1. United Kingdom ENGLAND London * Big Ben (2 variants) * British Museum * Brixton * Buckingham Palace (3 variants) * Camden (2 variants) * Canary Wharf * Chinatown * Covent Garden * Elephant & Castle * Greenwich * Hackney * Harrow (2 variants) * Holland Park * Hyde Park * ‘'I Love London’’ * Imperial College London * Island Gardens * Isle of Dogs * Islington * Kensington * Kings Cross (x2 variants) * Leicester Square * London (x12 variants) * London Eye * London Gatwick International Airport * London Heatrow International Airport * London Life’' * Notting Hill * Oxford Street * Piccadilly Circus (x2 variants) * Regents Park * Richmond * "Rise & Shine" (London) * St. Albans * St. Paul's Cathedral * Soho * Southwark * Stratford * Tate Modern * TGIF (London) * The City (London) * The Royal Observatory * Trafalgar Square (2 variants) * Waterloo * Wembley * Westminster * Westminster Abbey * Whitechapel East Midlands * Corby * Leicester * Nottingham West Midlands * Stafford * Worcester * Hereford * Stratford-Upon-Avon * Telford (2 variants) * Astwood Bank '''Birmingham' * Hurst Street (x2 variants) * The Bullring (x3 variants) * Chinatown * Grand Central * Broad Street (x2 variants) * Gas Street Basin * Birmingham (General Birmingham Area x5 variants) * University of Birmingham (x2 variants) Redditch * Redditch (x2 variants) * Arrow Valley Country Park Bromsgrove * Bromsgrove (x3 variants) * Bromsgrove School Stratford-upon-Avon * Stratford-upon-Avon (x2 variants) * Henley Street * Bridge Street * Stratford College Yorkshire and The Humber * Huddersfield * Leeds (x4 variants) * Pontefract York * York (x3 General York Area) * University of York * York College * York Minster * Bar Walls * Mansion House * Rail Station * York Art Gallery East * Norwich (General Norwich Area) * The University of East Anglia * Ipswich * Cambridge University * Sounthend-on-Sea North East Newcastle *Newcastle City Centre *Angel of the North *St James' Park *Quayside *Haymarket Middlesbrough * City Centre North West Greater Manchester * Manchester (x3 variants) * Northern Quarter (x2 variants) * Spinningfields (x2 variants) * China Town * Etihad Stadium * Come On City (Etihad Stadium - Manchester City FC) * Oldham * Crewe Merseyside *Liverpool *Wirral *Liverpool One South East * Brighton (x6 variants) * Worthing (x5 variants) * Channel Islands * Crowley * Portsmouth * Southampton (x3 variants) *Folkestone *Canterbury (x2 variants) *Camberley *Farnbourgh *Guildford Oxfordshire Oxford * Oxford (3+ variants) * Oxford University * Ashmolean Museum * Oxford Brookes University (x2 variants) South West * Bournemouth * Bristol (x3 variants) * Bristol University * Weymouth * Plymouth (x2) SCOTLAND Fife * Kirkcaldy * St. Andrews Glasgow * Welcome to Glagow * Glasgow * George Square * Merchant City * Glasgow Central Station * Buchanan Street West Lothian * Livingston * Bathgate Dundee & Angus, Perthshire *Dundee *Broughty Ferry *Monifeith *Perth *Alyth *Arbroath Hamilton * Welcome to Hamilton * Calderside Academy (Blantyre) Edinburgh * Edinburgh (x3 variants) * Royal Mile Aberdeen * Aberdeen WALES * Llanelli Cardiff * Cardiff (various landmarks) * Cardiff Caerdydd * Cardiff Watermelon * Canton * Roath * Penarth * Fitzalan High School NORTHERN IRELAND * Lisburn * Omagh * Enniskillen * Derry/Londonderry Belfast * Belfast (x2 variants) * Titanic Quarter 2. Italy Abruzzo * L'Aquila * Chieti * Lanciano (x2 variants) * Montesilvano * Pescara * Teramo (x3 variants) * Vasto (x2 variants) Basilicata * Matera (x3 variants) * Potenza (x2 variants) Calabria * Catanzaro * Corigliano (x2 variants) * Cosenza * Crotone * Lamezia Terme * Reggio Calabria Campania * Capri * Costiera Amalfitana * Pompei * Salerno * Benevento * Montesarchio Napoli * Naples * Napoli (x2 variants) * Sorrento * Quartieri Spagnoli (x2 variants) * Teatro San Carlo Lombardia * Bergamo (x2 variants) * Bollate * Lecco (x2 variants) * Como * Como Lake (x2 variants) * Monza (x2 variants) * Corbetta * Settimo Milanese (x2 variants) * Inveruno * Cerro Maggiore * Vimercate * Trezzo Sull'Adda * Cinisello Balsamo * Arese * Vigevano * Vittuone * Cisliano * Bareggio *Melzo Milano * Milano (x10 variants) * La Scala(x2 variants) * Duomo (x2 variants) * Galleria Vittorio Emanuele II * Vetra * Colonne di San Lorenzo (x2 variants) * Moscova * Piazza della Repubblica * Corso Sempione * Corso Buenos Aires * Parco Solari * Parco Vittoria * Piazzale Bacone * Idroscalo * Sempione (x3 variants) * Via Montenapoelone * Quadrilatero della moda * Piazza Gaue Aulenti (x2 variants) * Wagner * San Babila * China Town * Brera (x2 variants) * Triennale (x2 variants) * Porta Romana (x3 variants) * Zona Tortona * ISM School * Zaccaria School * Bocconi University (x3 variants) * Politecnico University * Cattolica University * Statale - University of Milan * Milano Centrale FS * Isola * Navigli (x2 variants) * Palazzo Lombardia * Via Torino * San Siro * San Siro - Forza Inter * Milano Malpensa Airport * Milano Garibaldi * Cormano * Sesto San Giovanni (x2 variants) Brescia * Piazza Vittoria * Università di Brescia * Brescia (x2) * Brescia The Lioness Of Italy * Greetings From Brescia Piemonte * Alessandria * Asti * Biella * Cuneo * Fossano * Alba * Beinasco * Rivoli * Avigliana * Giaveno * Sant'Ambrogio Novara * Novara (x2 variants) * Novara Centro Torino * Torino (x3 variants) * Via Roma * Via Lagrange * Piazza Vittorio (x2 variants) * Egyptian Museum (x2 variants) * Piazza Castello * Mole Antonelliana * Parco del Valentino * Reggia di Venaria Veneto * Bibione (x3 variants) * Jesolo * San Donà di Piave * Montebelluna * Arino * Treviso (2x variants) * Vicenza * Bardolino * Schio * Sommacampagna * Lake Garda * Villorba * Peschiera Del Garda Venezia * Venezia (x4 variants) * Mestre (x3 variants) * Mestre FS * Marghera * Chioggia (x3 variants) * Cannaregio * Marco Polo Airport Verona * Verona (x5 variants) * Arena di Verona (x2 variants) * Avesa * Piazza erbe Padova * Piazza dei Signori * Padova * Università di Padova Lazio * Latina * Formia * Aprilia Roma * Roma (x5 variants) * Campo De Fiori * Colosseo (x3 variants) * Villa Borghese * EUR (Esposizione Universale Roma) * Ostia (x2 variants) * Piazza Di Spagna * Piazza Del Popolo * Università La Sapienza * Piazza Navona * San Paolo * San Pietro * Termini FS * Trastevere * Roma GRA Toscana * Tuscany * Pisa * Siena (x2 variants) * Forte dei Marmi Firenze * Firenze (x4 variants) * Santa Maria Del Fiore * Giardino dei Boboli * Piazza della Signoria * Uffizi * Piazzale Michelangelo * Palazzo Pitti * Duomo Di Firenze * Scandicci Friuli-Venezia-Giulia * Lignano * Grado * Gradisca * Monfalcone (x4 variants) * Mortegliano * Pordenone * Gemona Del Friuli (x2 variants) * Tolmezzo * Ruda * Terzo Di Aquileia * Aquileia * Buja * Carlino Trieste * Trieste * Trieste Centro * ITS TRIESTE * Piazza Unità Udine * Udine Centro * Udine (x2 variants) * Tricesimo * Università di Udine Gorizia * Gorizia * ISA Max Fabiani Cervignano Del Friuli * Cervignano * Polo Liceale Einstein Emilia Romagna * Piacenza (x3 variants) * Modena * Rimini (x2 variants) * Forlì * Cervia * Ravenna (x2 variants) * Ferrara (x2 variants) * Faenza Bologna * Bologna (x4 variants) * Basilica di San Luca * Basilica di San Petronio * Due Torri * Piazza Maggiore (x2 variants) * Piazza del Nettuno * MAMBO * Mercato della Piazzola * Via Indipendenza * Parco Nord/Via Stalingrado Sicilia * Sicily * Trapani (x2 variants) * Spiaggia di San Vito Lo Capo Catania * Catania * Etna Palermo * Palermo (x2 variants) * Punta Raisi * Teatro Massimo * Villa Giulia Puglia * Taranto (x3 variants) * Foggia (x2 variants) * Lecce * Vieste * Bari (x4 variants) Umbria * Perugia Sardegna * Olbia (x2 variants) * Sassari * La Maddalena * Sardinia * Cagliari * Porto Cervo * Alghero * San Teodoro * Terrata Liguria * Alassio Genova * Genova (x3 variants) Marche * Pesaro * Sirolo Trentino Alto Adige * Ortisei * Merano * Trento Bolzano * Bolzano (x2 variants) Valle d'Aosta * Aosta * Courmayeur * 3. Spain Cataluña * Amposta * Cadaqués * Flix * Girona (x3 variants) * Lleida (x2 variants) * Platja d'Aro * Reus * Salou (x2 variants) * Tarragona (x2 variants) * Tortosa (Tarragona) * Val D'Aran Barcelona * Badalona * Barcelona (x15 variants) ** Barcelona Beach ** Barcelona-El Prat International Airport ** Barrio Gótico ** Camp Nou (FC Barcelona Stadium) ** Casa Batlló ** Eixample ** ESADE Business School ** El Raval ** Gràcia ** Montjuic ** Park Ciudadela ** Park Guell ** Pedralbes ** Sagrada Familia ** Sant Gervasi ** Universitat de Barcelona * Castelldefels (x2 variants) * Cerdanyola (x2 variants) * Cornellà (x2 variants) * Granollers * Hospitalet de Llobregat * Igualada (x2 variants) * Manresa * Martorell * Mataró * Premiá de Mar * Sabadell (x2 variants) * Sant Boi * Sant Celoni (x2 variants) * Sant Cugat (x3 variants) * Sitges * Terrassa * Viladecans * Vilanova i la Geltrú (x3 variants) Community of Madrid * Alcobendas (x3 variants) * Alcorcón (x2 variants) * Alcalá de Henares * Fuenlabrada * Getafe (x2 variants) * Las Rozas (x2 variants) * Leganés * Madrid (x11 variants) ** Chamberí ** CIU (Ciudad Universitaria de Madrid) ** Estadio Santiago Bernabeu (Real Madrid Stadium) ** Gran Vía ** Hortaleza ** IE University (Campus de Madrid) ** Madrid Railway Station (Atocha) ** Malasaña (x2 variants) ** Moncloa ** Montecarmelo ** Palacio Real de Madrid/Royal Palace of Madrid ** Plaza de Colón ** Plaza de España ** Puerta del Sol ** Sanchinarro ** Universidad Autónoma de Madrid (UAM) (x2 variants) ** Universidad Complutense * Majadahonda * Mirasierra * Móstoles * Navalcarnero * Pozuelo de Alarcón * San Lorenzo del Escorial (x2 variants) * San Sebastián de los Reyes * Soto del Real Valencian Community Valencia * Alzira * Canals * Canet d'en Berenguer * Fortaleny * La Canyada * Gandía (x3 variants) ** Grau de Gandía ** Playa de Gandía * Onteriente * Port De Sagunt * Requena * Sueca * Utiel (x2 variants) * Valencia (x17 variants) ** Albuixech ** Colegio Juan Comenius ** El Micalet ** IES El Clot (institut públic) (x2 variants) ** Jardins del Real ** La Malvarrosa ** L'Hemisfèric ** Mestalla Stadium (Valencia CF Stadium) ** Nuevo Centro ** Parc de Marxalenes ** Plaça de l'Ajuntament ** Torres de Serrans ** Universidad Politécnica de Valencia ** Universitat de València Campus de Blasco Ibañez/Campus de Tarongers (x2 variants) * Xátiva Alicante * Alicante (x4 variants) ** BUA (Biblioteca Universidad de Alicante) ** Playa del Postiguet ** Universitat d'Alacant (Campus de San Vicente del Raspeig) * Aspe * Benidorm (x4 variants) * Benijófar * Dénia * Elche (x4 variants) ** UMH (Universidad Miguel Hernandez) * Guadamar del Segura * Novelda * Orihuela * Orito * Santa Pola * Torrevieja (x3 variants) * Villajoyosa Castellón * Almassora * Benicàssim * Borriana * Castellón de la Plana (x2 variants) * Morella * Onda * Peñíscola Islas Canarias (Canary Islands) * Fuerteventura * Lanzarote * La Palma Tenerife * Costa Adeje (x2 variants) * El Médano * El Teide * La Laguna (x2 variants) * Las Teresitas * Puerto de la Cruz * Santa Cruz de Tenerife (x3 variants) ** Auditorio Adán Martín ** Plaza de España (x3 variants) ** TEA (Tenerife Espacio de las Artes) * Tenerife (x5 variants) Gran Canaria * Gran''' Canaria (x3 variants) * Las Palmas de Gran Canaria * Maspalomas Islas Baleares * Ibiza (x2 variants) * '''Mallorca Island (x2 variants) ** Palma de Mallorca (x2 variants) ** Magalluf * Menorca Island ** Cala Galdana Cantabria * Astillero * Castro Urdiales (x6 variants) * Laredo * Maliaño * Noja (x3 variants) * Potes * Reinosa * Santander (x7 variants) ** Parque Atlántico de Las Llamas ** Peñacastillo ** Sardinero ** UC Facultad de Ciencias ** Universidad de Cantabria (Edificio Interfacultativo) * San Sebastián de Garabandal * Santoña * Torrelavega (x4 variants) País Vasco * Bilbao (x6 variants) ** Errekalde ** Galdakao (x3 variants) ** Santutxu ** Univesity of Basque Country (Leioa Campus) * Getaria (x3 variants) * Hondarribia (x2 variants) * Irún (x3 variants) * Mungia * Portugalete * Donostia-San Sebastián (x3 variants) ** Playa de Zurriola * Vitoria-Gasteiz * Zarautz (x3 variants) Andalucía * Huelva * Jerez (x2 variants) Almería * Almería (x3 variants) * Garrucha * Mojácar Cádiz * Cádiz ** Estadio Ramón de Carranza (Cadiz CF Stadium) * El Puerto de Santa María ** Playa de Valdelagrana * Olvera (x2 variants) * Rota Córdoba * Belmez * Córdoba (x2 variants) Granada * Granada (x3 variants) * Motril (x2 variants) * Salobreña Jaén * Jaén * Linares * Ubeda (x3 variants) Málaga * Antequera * Arriate * Campillos * Fuengirola * Málaga (x8 variants) * Marbella (x5 variants) ** Marbella Life * Nerja * Ronda (x6 variants) ** Alameda del Tajo * Torremolinos (x3 variants) Sevilla * Alcalá de Guadaría * Lora del Rio * Sevilla (x3 variants) ** Campus Reina Mercedes (x2 variants) ** Parque de María Luisa ** Escuela Politécnica Superior (Universidad de Sevilla) Galícia * A Coruña * Foz (Lugo) * Illa de Arousa (Pontevedra) * Lugo (x3 variants) ** Universidad de Santiago de Compostela (USC) (Campus de Lugo) * Ourense (x2 variants) * Pontevedra (x3 variants) * Santiago de Compostela (x2 variants) * Vigo (x2 variants) Aragón * Barbastro * Campo De Borja (Zaragoza) * Monzón (x2 variants) (Huesca) * Teruel * Zaragoza (x7 variants) ** Casablanca ** Puerto Venecia ** Torrero ** Universidad de Zaragoza Castilla y León * Ávila (x3 variants) * León * Palencia (x2 variants) * Salamanca (x3 variants) * Santa Cristina de la Polvorosa (Zamora) (x3 variants) * Segovia ** IE University (Campus de Segovia) (x2 variants) * Soria * Zamora Burgos * Aranda de Duero * Burgos (x2 variants) * Tórtoles de Esgueva Valladolid * Tordesillas * Valladolid (x5 variants) ** Campo Grande ** Cistérniga ** Santovenia de Pisuerga Castilla-La Mancha * Albacete (x2 variants) * Ciudad Real (x4 variants) * Guadalajara * Herencia (Ciudad Real) * Puertollano (Ciudad Real) (x2 variants) * Toledo * Villarrobledo (x5 variants) Navarra * Pamplona (x4 variants) Múrcia * Múrcia (x2 variants) * Universidad de Murcia * Cabo de Palos * La Manga Astúrias * Gijón (x2 variants) * Lugones * Oviedo (x2 variants) * Salinas (x2 variants) La Rioja * Ezcaray * Logroño (x3 variants) Extremadura * Almendralejo (x2 variants) * Badajoz * Cáceres * Mérida * Plasencia * Trujillo * Villafranca De Los Barros Ciudades Autónomas * Ceuta * Melilla 4. France * Agde * Arles * Avignon (x4 variants) * Béziers (x2 variants) * Biarritz (x2 variants) * Bourges * Brest * Clermont-ferrand (x3 variants) * Concarneau * Douai * Gallardon * La Rochelle * Lille * Lodève (x2 variants) * Lorient * Lyon (x2 variants) * Nantes (×3 variants) * Nîmes (x2 variants) * Perpignan (x2 variants) * Quimper * Reims (x3 variants) * Saint-Malo * Strasbourg (x2 variants) * Universitè de Caen * Vienne Tours * Tours (x3 variants) * Rue Nationale * Joué-lés-Tours * Saint-Avertin Bordeaux * Bordeaux (x3 variants) * Place de la Bourse * Quinconces Cote D'Azur * La Cote D'Azur * The French Riviera * Cannes (x2 variants) * St. Tropez * Gorges du Verdon Nice * Aèroport Nice-Cote D'Azur * Avenue Jean Médecin * Nice (x3 variants) Paris * Arc de Triomphe * Barbès * Bastille (x2 variants) * Baugrenelle * Belleville * Bercy * Bois de Boulogne * Champs Elysées (x2 variants) * Charles de Gaule Airport * Chatelet les Halles * Concorde * Gare Saint Lazare * La Défense (x2 variants) * Le Marais (x2 variants) * Les Berges de la Seine * Luxembourg (x2 variants) * Marché d'Aligre * Ménilmontant * Montmatre * Montparnasse (x3 variants) * Moulin Rouge * Musée du Louvre (x3 variants) * Opéra * Paris (x8 variants) * Paris School of Business (PSB) * Pigalle * Place de la République (x2 variants) * Place du Trocadéro * Quartier Latin * Rivoli * Rue des Martyrs * Tour Eiffel * Vaugirard * Villiers Île-de-France * Courbevoie (x2 variants) * Saint-Ouen (x2 variants) * Boulogne-Billancourt * Aulnay * Montreuil * La Courneuve * Levallois * Neuilly sur Seine * Versailles * Le Blanc Mesnil * Trappes * Saint-Denis (x4 variants) * Mitry * Les Lilas * Plaisir (x2 variants) * Montigny Le Bretonneux (x2 variants) * Elancourt * Nanterre * Créteil * Villeneuve Saint-Georges * Compiègne * Beauvais (x2 variants) * Puteaux * Tremblay en France * Clichy * Montreuil (x3 variantes) Marseille * Marseille (x2 variants) * Canebière * Stade Vélodrome (x3 variants) * Centre d'entrainement Robert Louis-Dreyfus * Vieux Port * Castellane * Vallon des Auffes * Cathédrale de la Major Aix en Provence * Aix en Provence * Cours Mirabeau Montpellier * Castelnau-le-Lez * Montpellier (x3 variants) * Odysseum * Prés d'Arènes (x3 variants) * Saint-Jean-de-Védas * Zoo du Lunaret French Alps * Alps (x2 variants) * Chamonix 5. Germany Baden-Württemberg * A'alen (×3) * '''B'aden-Baden (×2) * 'C'alw (×3) * 'D'onaueschingen * 'E'sslingen am Neckar (×3) * 'F'reiburg (×2) * Friedrichshafen * 'G'aggenau (×2) * 'H'eidelberg * Heilbronn (×2) * 'K'arlsruhe (×3) * Konstanz (×3) * 'L'udwigsburg (×3) * 'M'annheim * 'N'eckarsulm (×3) * 'O'ffenburg (×3) * Öhringen (×2) * Ostfildern (x2) * 'R'avensburg (×3) * Reutlingen (×3) * 'S'tuttgart (×3) * '''Tübingen (×2) * U'lm (×2) * '''V'aihingen an der Enz (×2) * 'W'einstadt (×2) Bavaria (Bayern) * 'A'nsbach (×3) * Augsburg (×3) * 'B'amberg (×3) ** Brennerstraße * Bayreuth (×3) * 'C'oburg (×3) * 'D'achau * 'E'rding (×3) * Erlangen (×3) * '''Fürth (×3) * G'armisch-Partenkirchen (×2) * '''H'of (×3) * 'I'ngolstadt (×3) * 'K'empten (Allgäu) (×3) * 'L'indau * 'M'emmingen (×3) * '''Nürnberg (×3) * O'berstdorf (×3) * '''P'assau * 'R'egensburg (×3) * 'S'tarnberg (×3) * 'T'raunstein * 'U'ffenheim * 'V'ilshofen an der Donau * '''Würzburg (×3) * Z'irndorf (×2) München * München (x3 variants) * Allianz Arena - FC Bayern Munich Stadium (x2 variants) * Viktualienmarkt * Maxvorstadt * Schlosspark Nymphenburg (x2) * Olympiapark * Ludwigsvorstadt * Münchener Bierzeltlager * Englischer Garten (x2) * München Airport * Frauenkirche Berlin * Alexander Platz * Berlin (x5 variants) * Brandenburger Gate (x2) * Charlottenburg * East Side Gallery * Frankfurter Tor * Friedrichshain (x2) * Hackeschen Höfe * Kreuzberg (x2) * Kurfürstendamm * Mitte * Moabit (x2) * Museum Island * Nollendorfplatz * Olympiastadion * Prenzlauer Berg (x3) * Reinickendorf * Schöneberg * Spandau * Spree River * Tempelhofer Feld (x3) * Tiergarten (x2) * Wilmersdorf * Zoologischer Garten Brandenburg * '''B'randenburg an der Havel (×2) * 'C'ottbus (×3) * Frankfurt an der Oder * Potsdam Bremen * Bremen (×3) * Bremerhaven (×3) Hamburg * Allermöhe * Altengamme (×2) * Altstadt * Alster * Alsterdorf * Altona (×2) * Barmbek * Bergstedt * Bergedorf (×2) * Billstedt * Blankenese (×2) * Cranz * Curslack * Dom * Dulsberg * Duvenstedt * Eidelstedt * Eilbek * Epoendorf * Farmsen * Finkenwerder (×2) * Flughafen * Francop * Hafen (×3) * Hamm * Hammerbrook (×2) * Harburg * Hausbruch * Heimfeld (×2) * Horn * Hummelsbüttel * Iserbrook * Kirchwerder * Kitz * Langenhorn * Lemsahl-Mellingstedt * Lohbrügge * Lurup * Marmstorf * Meiendorf * Mönckebergstraße (×2) * Neuenfelde * Neuengamme * Neugraben-Fischbek * Neuland * Niendorf * Nienstedten * Ochsenwerder * Ohlsdorf (×2) ** Friedhof Ohlsdorf * Planten un Blomen * Poppenbüttel (×2) * Rahlstedt * Rathaus (×2) * Reeperbahn * Rissen (×2) * Rönneburg * Sankt Georg * Sankt Pauli (×2) * Schnelsen * Sinstorf * Speicherstadt * Stadtpark * Sternschanze (×3) * Tatenberg * Uhlenhorst * Volksdorf * Wandsbek * Wilhelmsburg * Winterhude (×2) * Wohldorf-Ohlstedt Hesse (Hessen) * Rotenburg an der Fulda * Fulda (×2) * Kassel (×2) * Wiesbaden (×3) Darmstadt * Darmstadt (x6 variants) * Mitte * Bessungen * Eberstadt * Arteiligen * Kranichstein * Martinsviertel * Paulusviertel * Steinberg * Verlegerviertel * Heimstättensiedlung * Hauptbahnhof * Rheinstrasse * Staatstheater * Akaziengarten * Herrngarten * Wolfskehl'scher Park * Bürgerpark * Rosenhöhe * Mathildenhöhe * Prinz-Emil-Garten * Wilhelminenplatz * Luisenplatz * Marktplatz * Schloss * Darmstadtium * Luisencenter * Woog * Orangerie * Technische Universität * Viktoriaschule * Sporthalle am Böllenfalltor * Stadion am Böllenfalltor * Lichtwiese * Rohdörfer Platz Frankfurt * Frankfurt (x5 variants) * Frankfurt Palmengarten * Sachsenhausen * Frankfurt Zoo * Zeil * Messe Frankfurt * East Frankfurt * Frankfurt City * Frankfurt Skyline * Frankfurt Airport (x2) * Frankfurt Main Station Lower Saxony (Niedersachsen) * Buxtehude * Celle (×3) * Cuxhaven * Hannover (×3) * Leer * Oldenburg (×2) ** Innenstadt * Osnabrück (×3) * Wilhelmshaven (×3) * Wolfsburg (×3) Mecklenburg-Vorpommern * Greifswald * Insel Rügen * Neubrandenburg * Rostock (×3) * Schwerin (×2) * Stralsund * Wismar (×2) North Rhine-Westphalia (Nordrhein-Westfalen) * 'A'achen (×3) * Ahaus (×2) * Alsdorf (×3) * Arnsberg (×3) * Baesweiler (x2) * 'B'ergheim (×2) * Bielefeld (×3) * Bocholt (×3) * Bochum (×3) * 'C'astrop-Rauxel * 'D'ortmund (×4) * Duisburg (×4) * Düsseldorf (×5) ** Königsallee (×2) * Eschweiler * 'E'ssen (×5) * 'F'röndenberg/Ruhr * 'G'ummersbach * 'H'agen (×3) ** Hohenlimburg * Hamm (×2) * Haltern am See * 'I'serlohn (×3) * '''Jülich * K'leve (×2) * '''L'everkusen (×3) * 'M'inden (×3) * Mönchengladbach * Monschau (×2) * Mühlheim an der Ruhr * Münster (x2) * 'N'euss (×2) * 'O'berhausen (×3) * 'P'orta Westfalica (×2) * 'R'adevormwald (×2) * 'S'oest * 'T'roisdorf * 'U'nna (×3) * 'V'elbert (×3) * 'W'etter * Witten (×2) * Wuppertal (×2) * 'X'anten Cologne * Cologne (x3 variants) * Airport Cologne/Bonn * University of Cologne * Altstadt * Zülpicher Straße * Innenstadt Rhineland-Palatinate (Rheinland-Pfalz) * Frankenthal (Pfalz) (×2) * Kaiserlsautern (×3) * Koblenz (×3) * Landau in der Pfalz * Mainz (×3) * Neustadt an der Weinstraße * Pirmasens * Speyer (×3) * Trier (x3) * Wittlich * Worms (×3) * Zweibrücken (×2) Saarland * Beckingen * Dillingen/Saar (×2) * Saarbrücken (×3) * Saarlouis (×2) Saxony (Sachsen) * Chemnitz (×3) * Dresden (×3) * Görlitz * Leipzig * Zwickau Saxony-Anhalt (Sachsen-Anhalt) * Dessau-Roßlau (×2) * Halberstadt (×3) * Halle (Saale) (×2) * Lutherstadt Wittenberg * Magdeburg (×3) * Merseburg * Naumburg (Saale) * Salzwedel * Weißenfels Schleswig-Holstein * 'A'hrensburg (×2) * Aumühle * 'B'ad Oldesloe * Bargteheide (×3) * Eddelak * 'E'ckenförde/Eckenföör (×2) * Elmshorn (×3) * Eutin * 'F'ehmarn * Garding * 'G'eesthacht (×3) * Glinde * Grömitz * Großhansdorf * Heide (x2) * 'H'eiligenhafen * Helgoland * Henstedt-Ulzburg * Husum (×2) * 'I'tzehoe * 'K'altenkirchen (×3) * Kiel (×3) * 'L'auenburg an der Elbe * Lübeck (×3) * 'M'alente (×2) * Meldorf * Mölln (×2) ** Altstadt * 'N'eumünster (×2) * Neustadt in Holstein (×3) * Norderstedt (×3) * 'O'ldenburg in Holstein * 'P'inneberg * Plön * Preetz * 'Q'uickborn * 'R'atzeburg (×2) * Recklinghausen (×2) * Reinbek (×2) * 'S't. Peter-Ording (×3) * Schwarzenbek (×2) * Schleswig * Stade (×2) * Sylt * 'T'immendorfer Strand * Tönning (x2) * Vollerwiek * 'W'edel (×2) * Westerland Thuringia (Thüringen) * Apolda * Erfurt (×2) * Eisenach * Gotha (×2) * Jena (×3) * Mühlhausen * Nordhausen * Suhl * Weimar (×3) 6. Ireland * Bray * Carlow * Cork * Galway (x2 variants) * Kilkenny * Killarney * Waterford * Navan (x2 variants) * Drogheda Dublin * Rathmines * Ballyfermot * Citywest * Clondalkin * Drimnagh * Dublin (x5 variants) * Malahide (x2 variants) * North Dublin * Portmarnock * Rathcoole * Saggart * South Dublin * Tallaght Sligo * Sligo (x3 variants) * O'Connell Street * Sligo Rovers FC (The Showgrounds) * Ballymote * Collooney * Castlebaldwin * Enniscrone * Strandhill * Tubbercurry Limerick * Castleroy * Limerick (x2 variants) Tripperary * Borrisokane * Cashel * Clonmel (x2 variants) * Fethard * New Inn Cork * Cork city (x5 variants) * University college of Cork (x2 variants) * Clonakilty * Mallow (x2 variants) * Rosscarbery * Blarney * Grenagh * Macroom * Middleton 7. The Netherlands * Papendrecht * Zwijndrecht (x4 variants) * Dordrecht (x2 variants) * The Hague *Veenendaal (x2 variants) * Utrecht * Strijp-s * Roermond * Noord Best Brabant * Weert * Houten (x2 variants) * Woerden * Boxtel * S-Hertogenbosch * Leiden * Venlo (x2 variants) * Oldenzaal * Denekamp * Nijmegen (x3 variants) * Enschede (x3 variants) *Zwolle (x3 variants) *Heino *Raalte *Hilversum (x2 variants) *Arnhem (x2 variants) *Zutphen *Lochem *Vorden *Brummen *De Hoven *Diepenheim *Goor *Bussum (x2 variants) *Spijkenisse *Voorthuize Amsterdam * Amsterdam (x5 variants) * Amsterdam Centraal Station (x3 variants) * Amsterdam Schipol Airport * Amsterdam Oost * Amsterdam Zuidoost * Prinsengracht * Dam Square * Kalverstraat Rotterdam * Rotterdam (x2 variants) * Centraal Station (x2 variants) * Erasmusbrug Eindhoven * Dwarsstraat * Eindhoven de Gekste * Eindhoven * Eindhoven Centraal Station (x2 variants) * Geldrop (x2 variants) * Genoenhuis * Nuenen * Heeze * Zesgehuchten Helmond * Helmond * Brandevoort (x2 variants) Maastricht * Maastricht (x2 variants) * Maastricht University 8. Poland * Białystok (x2 variants) * Brzeg * Cracow * Gdańsk * Gdynia * Gniezno * Grudziądz * Kędzierzyn-Koźle * Komorów * Koszalin * Legnica * Łęczna * Łódź * Lubin * Lubsko * Nadarzyn * Pruszków * Szczecin * Toruń * Ustka * Wrocław (x3 variants) * Żary * Żagań Warsaw * Łazienki * Kabaty * Mokotów * Pałac Kultury i Nauki * Śródmieście * Ursynów * Warsaw (x3 variants) * Wawer * Wola * XL LO im. Stefana Żeromskiego * Żoliborz (x2 variants) * Powiśle * Włochy * Ochota * Gocław * Plac Zamkowy * Targówek * Bemowo Silesia * Będzin * Chorzów * Częstochowa * Dąbrowa Górnicza * Gliwice (x2 variants) * '''Katowice (x5 variants) ** University of Silesia ** UEKatowice * Miasto Czeladź * Piekary Śląskie (x3 variants) * Sosnowiec * Zabrze Lublin * Lublin (x3 variants) * Czechów * Sławinek * Śródmieście * Kalinowszczyzna (x2 variants) * Tatary (x2 variants) * Zemborzyce * Kośminek * Czuby * Rury * Plac Litewski * Ogród Saski * Stare Miasto * Politechnika Lubelska (x2 variants) * III Liceum Ogólnokształcące im. Unii Lubelskiej Olsztyn * Olsztyn * Stare Miasto Poznań * Poznań (x4 variants) * Rataje Kraków * Kraków (x6 variants) *Azory *Mistrzejowice *Rynek Główny (x2 variants) *Bronowice *Ruczaj *Galeria Krakowska *I Liceum Ogólnokształcące *II Liceum Ogólnokształcące *VII Liceum Ogólnokształcące *VIII Liceum Ogólnokształcące *Technikum Łączności Albania * Durrës (x3 variants) * Elbasan * Fieri * Shkodra * Tirana (x6 variants) *Vlora (x2 variants) Andorra * Andorra La Vella Armenia * Yerevan Austria Burgenland * Eisenstadt (×3) * Mattersburg (×3) * Neusiedl am See Carinthia (Kärnten) * Berg im Drautal * Dellach im Drautal (x2) * Heiligenblut am Großglockner * Irschen * Klagenfurt (x4) * Lieserbrücke * Millstatt am See * Spittal an der Drau * Villach (x3) * Wörthersee Lower Austria (Niederösterreich) * Amstetten * Baden bei Wien (×2) * Korneuburg * Krems an der Donau (×3) * Mödling * St. Pölten (×3) * Wiener Neustadt (×3) Salzburg * Bischofshofen * Hallein (×2) * Hallwang * Obertauern * Saalfelden am Steinernen Meer * Salzburg (×3) * St. Johann im Pongau (×3) * Tamsweg * Zell am See (×2) Styria (Steiermark) * Bruck an der Leitha * Graz (×5) * Kapfenberg (×2) * Leibnitz (×3) * Liezen * Leoben (×2) * Mürzzuschlag (×2) * Spielberg bei Knittelfeld * Seiersberg-Pirka * Strassgang Tyrol (Tirol) * A'chenkirch * Ainet * Alpbach (×2) * Aurach bei Kitzbühel (×3) * Breitenbach am Inn * '''B'rixen im Thale * Brixlegg (×2) * 'E'llmau (×2) * 'F'ieberbrunn * 'G'aimberg * Gerlos (×2) * 'H'einfels (×2) * Hochfilzen * Hopfgarten in Defereggen * 'I'mst * Innsbruck (x6) ** Reichenau ** HTL (school) ** Medicine University * 'J'ochberg * 'K'irchberg in Tirol (×2) * Kirchdorf in Tirol (×2) * Kitzbühel (×3) * Kössen * Kramsach (×2) * Kuftstein (×2) * Kundl * 'L'andeck * Langkampfen * Längenfeld * Lienz (×4) * '''Münster * N'esselwängle * Nußdorf-Debant * '''O'berndorf in Tirol * Oetz (×2) * 'R'adfeld (×2) * Reith im Alpbachtal * Reutte * 'S'chattwald * Schwaz (×3) * Serfaus * Sillian * Sölden * Söll * Steinach am Brenner * St. Johann in Tirol (×2) * 'T'ristach * Tux * 'U'mhausen (×2) * 'V'ils * Vomp * 'W'aidring * Wildermieming * Wörgl Upper Austria (Oberösterreich) * Außertreffling * Freistadt (×2) * Gmunden (x2) ** Handelsakademie Gmunden * Lasberg * Linz (×5) ** Urfahr ** Johannes Kepler University * Regau * Vöcklabruck * Wels (×5) ** Wels Science University * Eferding * Kremsmünster * Grieskirchen * Haag am Hausruck Vienna (Wien) * Vienna (×4) Vorarlberg * Altach (×2) * Bludenz (×2) * Brandnertal * Bregenz (x3) * Bürs * Dornbirn (x3) * Feldkirch (×2) * Frastanz (×3) * Fußach * Götzis * Hard (×2) * Höchst * Hohenems (×3) * Kennelbach (×2) * Lauterach * Lustenau (×2) * Nenzing * Nüziders (×2) * Rankweil (×2) * Röthis * Wolfurt * Bodensee Azerbaijan * Baku Belarus * Minsk *Brest Belgium * Antwerp (x3 variants) * Blankenberge * Braine-le-Château (x2 variants) * Braine-le-Comte * Bruges (x2 variants) * Brussels (x9 variants) * Charleroi * Chimay * Gent (3x variants) * Hasselt * Huy * Jurbise * Kortrijk * Knokke-Heist * La Louvière (x2 variants) * Lanaken * Leuven * Lokeren * Louvain-La-Neuve * Liège (x2 variants) * Malle * Mons (x4variants) * Namur (3x variants) * Ottignies * Ronse * Soignies * Turnhout * Verviers * Wavre Bosnia and Herzegovina * Sarajevo (x3 variants) * Zenica * Prijedor * Bihac * Cazin * Srebrenik * Banja Luka * Bijeljina *Neum *Tuzla *Sanski Most *kalesija *Gradiška Bulgaria * Burgas * Lovech * Sandanski * Sofia * Sunny Beach * Varna Croatia * Benkovac * Bilice (x7 variants) * Biograd na Moru * Boraja * Čazma * Crikvenica * Đakovo * Danilo Kraljice * Drniš (x2 variants) * Dubrava kod Šibenika (x2 variants) * Dubrovnik (x4 variants) * Knin (x2 variants) * Konjevrate (x2 variants) * Korčula * Lozovac (x2 variants) * Novalja (x2 variants) * Novi Marof * Murter * Oklaj * Omiš (x2 variants) * Osijek (x2 variants) * Pag * Perković (x2 variants) * Piramatovci * Pirovac * Podorljak * Podstrana * Pokrovnik (x2 variants) * Poreč (x2 variants) * Pula (x3 variants) * Ražanj * Rijeka (x3 variants) * Rogoznica (x2 variants) * Rovinj (x2 variants) * Senj * Sitno Donje * Skradin * Slavonski Brod * Split (x4 variants) * Srima * Stupin Čeline * Tar * Tisno * Tribunj * Trogir * Tromilja * Unešić (x2 variants) * Varaždin * Vodice (x3 variants) * Vrpolje (x2 variants) * Vukovar * Velika Gorica * Zadar (x3 variants) Šibenik * Šibenik (x7 variants) * Šibenik Train station * Grebaštica * Raslina * Meterize * Njivice * Podsolarsko * Put Bioca * Šubićevac * Solaris Beach Resort * Zaton * Dalmare Shopping Center Zagreb * Blato * Zagreb (x4 variants) Czech Republic * Brno (x2 variants) * České Budějovice * Hradec Králové * Liberec * Plzen *Teplice *Ústí nad Labem Prague * Prague (x4 variants) * Prague Railway Station (Praha Hlavní Nádraží) Denmark * Nuuk (Greenland) * Odense (x2 variants) * Vejle *Aarhus (x2 variants) *Horsens *Fredericia Copenhagen * Copenhagen (x6 variants) * Orestad * Islands Brygge * Roskilde * Hellerup * Køge Estonia * Tallinn (x2 variants) * Tartu * Pärnu Finland * Tampere (5 variants) * Seinäjoki (2 variants) * Jyväskylä (3 variants) * Oulu (2 variants) * Kokkola * Lahti (3 variants) * Nastola (2 variants) * Kouvola (2 variants) * Kuopio (3 variants) * Suonenjoki * Salo (2 variants) * Turku (2 variants) * Parainen / Pargas * Loimaa * Porvoo * Mikkeli (2 variants) * Suomussalmi * Kajaani * Muurame * Kemi * Rovaniemi * Nokia * Hämeenlinna * Vantaa (2 variants and lots of filters for different parts of the city) * Naantali (2 variants) * Sauvo * Paimio * Myrskylä * Savonlinna (2variants) Espoo * Espoo (x4 variants) * Latokaski * Etis * Iso Omena * Haukilahti * Tapiola * Westend (x2 variants) Helsinki * Helsinki (x5 variants) * Töölö (x2 variants) * Kamppi * Munkkiniemi * Pitäjänmäki * Lauttasaari * Punavuori * Esplanadi * Haaga Georgia * Tbilisi (x2 variants) Greece * Athens (x2 variants) * Corfu * Crete * Komotini * Mykonos * Patras * Piraeus * Rhodes * Thessaloniki Hungary * Budakalász * Budapest (x3 variants) * Miskolc (x2 variants) * Pécs (x2 variants) * Szeged (x3 variants) * Tata Iceland * Blue Lagoon * Reykjanesbær Reykjavik * Reykjavik (x3 variants) * Downtown Reykjavik Latvia * Carnikava * Eleja * Engure * Jelgava (x3 variants) * Jūrmala * Koknese * Kuldiga * Pavilosta * Salacgriva * Saulkrasti * Sigulda * Talsi (x2 variants) * Ventspils (x2 varinats) Riga * Riga (x3 variants) * Zasulauks * Zolitūde (x2 variants) * Imanta * Āgenskalns * Jugla * Purvciems * Sarkandaugava Lithuania * Vilnus (x3 variants) Luxembourg * Beggen * Bergem * Bertrange (x3 variants) * Bettembourg * Bonnevoie (x2 variats) * Canach * Differdange * Dudelange (x2 variants) * Echternach * Lorentzweiler (x2 variants) * Luxembourg (x3 variants) * Lycée de garçons Esch (LGE) * Mersch * Schifflange Macedonia * Bitola (x2 variants * Gostivar * Ohrid * Prilep (x3 variants) * Skopje (x3 variants) * Struga (x4 variants) * Strumica * Tetovo (x3 variants) * Veles Malta * Malta * Paceville * Portomaso * Sliema * San Gwann * University of Malta (Msida) * Mcast (Paola) * Valletta Moldova * Kishinev * Tiraspol Monaco * Monaco Norway * Asker (x2 variants) * Baerum (x3 variants) * Bergen (x 5 variants + several more) * Bo (x2 variants) * Bodo * Drammen (x2 variants) * Fredrikstad * Gamlebyen * Gressvik * Henningsvaer * Holmestrand (x2 variants) * Holmsbu * Horten (x3 variants) * Karmoy * Kolsas * Krakeroy * Lillehammer * Mo I Rana * Naustdal * Svelvik * Sande * Seljord * Tonsberg * Tusenfryd amusmentpark * Volda Oslo * Oslo (x2 variants) * Aker Brygge * Bydel 9 Bjerke * Det kongelige slott * Ekeberg * Gardermoen International Airport * Holmenkollen * Oslo Sentralstasion (x3 variants) * Ullern Portugal * Algarve * Aveiro (x2 variants) * Coimbra (x2 variants) * Vila Real * Viseu (x3 variants) Lisbon * Lisboa (x4 variants) * Cascais * Mude * Santos Porto * Porto (x4 variants) * Ponte Dom Luis Romania * Bucharest (x2 variants) * Cluj Russia * Jekatarinenburg (×2) * Kaliningrad * Nowosibirsk (×2) * Omsk * Sankt-Petersburg (×3) * Sotschi * Tomsk * Vladivostok * Weliki Novgorod Moscow * Moscow (x3 variants) * Red Square Serbia * Beograd (x3 variants) * Stari Grad * Senta * Novi Beograd * Savamala * Zrenjanin * Novi Sad (x3 variants) * Niš Kosovo * Phristine (x7 variants) * University of Phristine * Prizren (x3 variants) * Gjilan (x2 variants) * Peje (x3 variants) * Mitrovica (x2 variants) * Ferizaj (x3 variants) * Gjakove (x2 variants) * Vushtrri * Rahovec * Fushe Kosove (x2 variants) * Kaçanik * Skenderaj * Lipjan * Obiliq * Juniku (x3 variants) * Kline * Suhareka Pančevo Slovakia * Bratislava * Kosice *Trencin Slovenia * Ljubljana (x3 variants) * Maribor (x3 variants) * Bled (x3 variants) * Kranj (x3 variants) * Koper * Novo mesto * Celje * Velenje (x2 variants) * Mozirje * Kranjska Gora * Portorož * Logarska dolina * Spodnje Gameljne * Vinska Gora * Žalec * Kamnik * Unec (x2 variants) *Škofja Loka Sweden Scania * Malmö (x3 variants) * Helsingborg (x3 variants) * Lund (x3 variants) * Trelleborg (x3 variants) * Landskrona (x2 variants) * Hässleholm * Ängelholm * Ystad * Simrishamn * Hörby Blekinge * Sölvesborg (x2 variants) * Karlskrona (x2 variants) Halland * Halmstad (x3 variants) * Varberg (x3 variants) * Falkenberg * Kungsbacka Kronoberg * Växjö (x2 variants) * Ljungby Kalmar * Kalmar (x2 variants) * Västervik (x2 variants) * Oskarshamn * Nybro * Vimmerby Jönköping * Värnamo (x2 variants) * Gislaved (x2 variants) * Mariestad (x2 variants) * Jönköping * Nässjö * Eskjö * Tranås * Vetlanda Västra Götaland * Gothenburg (x3 variants) * Trollhättan (x2 variants) * Lidköping (x2 variants) * Borås * Skövde * Vänersborg * Alingsås * Uddevalla Östergötland * Linköping (x4 variants) * Motala * Norrköping Varmland * Karlstad (x3 variants) * Kristinehamn (x2 variants) * Arvika (x2 variants) Örebro * Örebro (x3 variants) * Karlskoga * Kumla * Halsberg Södermanland * Eskilstuna (x3 variants) * Katrineholm (x2 variants) * Strängnäs (x2 variants) * Nyköping Västmanland * Västerås (x3 variants) Uppsala * Uppsala (x3 variants) * Enköping (x2 variants) Dalarna * Borlänge (x3 variants) * Falun (x3 variants) * Mora Gotland Visby (x3 variants) Gävleborg * Hudiksvall (x3 variants) * Gävle (x2 variants) * Sandviken (x2 variants) * Söderhamn * Kilafors 4 Jamtland * Östersund (x3 variants) * Åre (x3 variants) Västernorrland * Sundsvall (x2 variants) * Örnsköldsvik * Härnösand Västerbotten * Umeå (x3 variants) * Skellefteå (x2 variants) * Storuman Norrbotten * Piteå (x2 variants) * Luleå (x2 variants) * Arvidsjaur * Gällivare Stockholm * Stockholm (3 variants) * Arlanda airport * Gamla Stan * Stureplan * Östermalm * Birkastan * Vasastan * Farsta * Nynäshamn * Södertälje * Hägerstensåsen * Älvsjö Switzerland * Neuchâtel (x3 variants) * Lucerne (x2 variants) * Montreux * Zermatt * Titlis * Thun * Lugano * Locarno * Bellinzona * Sion (x3 variants) * Martigny * Zug (x3 variants) * Sarnen * Interlaken (x2 variants) * Spiez * Amriswil (x3 variants) * Conthey * Visp (x3 variants) * Brig (x4 variants) * St. Niklaus VS * Thalwil * Yverdon-les-Bains (x3 variants) * Nyon (x2 variants) * Biel/Bienne (x2 variants) * Villars-sur-Ollon (x3 variants) * Bex (x3 variants) * Aigle (x3 variants) * Puidoux * Oftringen (x2 variants) * Orbe * Solothurn * Rolle (x2 variants) * Villeneuve (x2 variants) Lausanne * Lausanne (x2 variants) * Quartier Nord * Quartier Sud * Renens * Ecole Polytechnique Fédérale de Lausanne (x2 variants) * UNIL * Crissier (x3 variants) * Chavornay (x3 variants) * Morges * Beausobre * Praz-Séchaud (x2 variants) * Clarens * Belmont-sur-lausanne Zurich * Zurich (x3 variants) * Hello from Zurich * Zurich Railway Station * Zurich International Airport * Kloten (x2 variants) * Wallisellen Geneva * Geneva (x6 variants) * Lake Geneva (x2 variants) * Bains des Paquis * Downtown Geneva * Geneva Railway Station * Geneva International Airport * Jardin Anglais * Rive * Carouge * Thonex * Versoix * Meyrin * Plainpalais * La Praille * UNIGE * Lancy '''Basel * Basel (x4 vatiants) * GM Basel (Gymnasium) Ukraine * Kiev * Sebastopool